Solo por ti
by Shironeko koi
Summary: Rin siempre ha sido muy fria incluso desde pequeña pero ¿que pasaria si tiene un amigo? pero con el paso del tiempo se enamora de el y el no se da cuenta, el nombre de el: Len atencion rinxlen y neruxlen en los primeros capitulos
1. Como comenzó

Bien yo soy nueva en fanfiction y es mi primera historia por favor no sean crueles TwT y si una de mis personalidades se mete en la conversación no se espanten que no muerden XD hay algo de neruxlen pero nadamas en el principio por que a mi no me gusta el neruxlen pero la historia es rinxlen no se preocupen

Parte inocente: vocaloid no nos pertenece todo a sus respectivos creadores

Chapter 1

Como comenzó

Una feria es increíble para cualquiera sobre todo para un niño de 6 añitos llamado Kagamine Len, Len estaba tan distraído viendo lo genial que es una feria que se separo de sus padres y se perdió.

¡Papá!, Mamá!- gritaba Len - ¿Dónde están?

El siguió y siguió corriendo hasta que por accidente choco con una niña de su edad

¿¡Que diablos te pasa!- grito la niña- ¿¡Acaso eres dora la exploradora*!

L…Lo siento – contesto Len – oye yo te conozco eres esa niña que todo el mundo le dice rara ¿no?, Te llamas Rin si es que no me equivoco

Y ahí va otro que me insulta…- dijo Rin – mira, no sé qué haces aquí pero si me vas a insultar mejor vete

Len intentaba hacerse amigo de Rin aun que ella se opusiera al final ella acepto ser su amiga a pesar de su fama de llanero solitario*.

De todos modos los papás de Len lo encontraron y lo vieron con Rin

Len – decía el papá de Len – ¡aquí estabas! Pero que…- se detuvo en cuanto vio a Rin- ¿que haces con ella?...

¿Yo?- decía Len con la inocencia de un niño – ¡ella es mi amiga!

Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hablar con ella – dijo el padre de Len sin importarle que Rin estuviera ahí

¿Por qué papá? Ella no es mala- decía Len

Es demasiado… rara – contesto la madre de Len

Rin solo se quedo mirando y oyendo sin ninguna emoción mientras oía las palabras de los padres y dijo- No importa ya me he acostumbrado a las criticas… con su permiso, me voy- mientras ella se iba oyó la voz de Len detrás de ella y Len grito – ¡nos vemos luego! – lo que causo que Rin soltara una sonrisa y Len se pusiera feliz por eso

*6 años después*

Rin y Len ya tenían 12 años y aunque a Len le prohibieran ver a Rin a él no le importaba y se escabullía por el jardín de rosas que había en la casa de Rin y así pasaban el tiempo hablando y jugando hasta que tuvieron que entrar a secundaria, Len estaba nervioso y a Rin le daba igual porque eran los mismos compañeros todos los años y le era indiferente si uno de ellos se salía de la escuela o no.

¡LEN-KUN! –grito una vocecilla

¡Neru-chan! – Contesto Len - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Pues iré a la misma escuela que tu – contesto Neru mientras abrazaba el brazo a Len - Vas a comer conmigo en el recreo ¿verdad? Sobre todo porque somos prometidos y somos novios

Bueno realmente iba a comer con Ri… - decía Len pero Neru lo interrumpió

Len-kun ella ya no es una niña como para que la sigas a todos lados a veces parece que la quieres mas a ella que a mí – se quejo Neru

Ok, comeré contigo Neru- contesto Len

Mientras ellos olvidaron la presencia de Rin que iba atrás de ellos y desafortunadamente oyó toda su conversación, ella de alguna manera podía mantener su semblante serio y ella no permitió que una sola lagrima cayera de su cara "Porque" pensaba Rin "porque no vez que ya no te veo como un amigo" su cara no reflejaba nada "ya olvidaste nuestra promesa ¿verdad?" luego al oír murmullos acerca de ella, no aguanto y se fue corriendo a su salón.

Cuando llego se sentó en su lugar a lado de su otra amiga y la única que tenia

Oye Rin-chan daijobu* - dijo Alice la amiga de Rin – tu sabes que Len es muy idiota y no se da cuenta de lo que sientes por él.

Solo con esas palabras a Rin se le subió el estado del ánimo y sonrió.

También sabes, me entere de algo muy curioso…- empezó a susurrar Alice

Rin P.O.V

No podía creer lo que mi nee-chan me decía era imposible que algo así sucediera, me gustaría poder saltar y gritar un montonal de cosas pero si hago eso todo el mundo se va extrañar a sí que debo estar seria.

Oye Rin – me dijo Len, se veía tan shota preocupado y creo que estoy roja hasta las orejas – ¿Por qué huiste hace rato? – porque me preguntaste eso Len vas hacer que destruya la escuela

No es de tu incumbencia – dije, si no se me baja el sonrojo de las mejillas juro que alguien la pasara muy mal

Si es de mi incumbencia porque eres mi mejor amiga – me dijo Len, si Len soy tu amiga lastimosamente- es mas Rin ¿Por qué diablos estas sonrojada? – dijo Len, m*erda ¿ahora qué hago?

Mi onee-chan me veía con cara de pervertida cursi* y Len no tardo en notar esa cara.

Rin… acaso… ¿te gusta alguien?- me pregunto Len, ahora si ¿QUE DIABLOS DIGO?

Si…- dije y todo el salón volteo a mirarme

¿Quién?- me siguió interrogando Len, debía encontrar una mentira y rápido

Etto*…pues… es… Kaito- dije, en serio ¿Kaito? Porque no se me ocurrió otra cosa y es más me siento peor porque mi onii-chan decía que le agradaba Kaito y para amolar la Hatsune me ve con cara de "muérete"

¡Siéntense todos!- grito nuestra sensei – les aviso que habrá unos cambios en los asientos aquí les digo los nombres

Megurine-san con Kamui-san

Akita-san con Alice-san

Hatsune-san con Takanashi-san

Rin-san con…

Tachaaaaaan! Me gustaría saber su opinión sobre come fue este cap acepto críticas constructivas no destructivas y dejen un review que no les cuesta nadita y si quieren pueden pedirme un dibujin y lo subo en mi dA pues déjenme decirles que hice más de 1,000 palabritas en Word y a mí me sorprende que casi nunca escribí tantas palabras!  
Parte inocente: LALALALALALA NO SE PREOCUPEN ESTE FIC ES RINXLEN NO NERUXLEN

Parte gruñona: me lo dicen y fue a mí a quien me mandaron a escribir esas partes y no me agrada el neruxlen

Bueno mi cuentita en dA es Kagamine33 pasense por ahí y si les gustan mis dibujos pónganme un watch que nada cuesta

Bye-nii


	2. Buscando la respuesta

Aquí reportándome! Tal vez no actualice por algo llamado papás XD ellos dicen que me estoy enviciando tanto en la compu como en mi pobre iPod que no tiene culpa y mas aparte que he perdido todas mi USB y la única que tengo no es muy útil que digamos.

Parte gruñona: Luego la prehistórica laptop no acepta internet así que tenemos que ir a otra para poder subir todo, bueno he aquí el capitulo debo decir que van a odiar mucho mas a Neru.

Parte inocente: es que gruñona sabe mucho sobre manipular y le dejamos esa parte.

Parte pervertida: no nos pertenece vocaloid todo a sus respectivos creadores

Chapter 2: buscando la respuesta.

Rin P.O.V

Rin-san con… ¡esperen!, oye Len-san tú has tenido malas calificaciones este bimestre ¿no? – Nos dijo nuestra sensei – Kamui-san al frente, tu Len-san te irás a sentar con Megurine-san, esto… ¿con quién me quede? A si Rin-san te sentaras en la mesa de tres con Kamui-san y Shion-san.

¿¡QUE! Porque sensei ¿¡EN QUE LA HE DAÑADO PARA MERECERME ESTO! Yo no tengo nada en contra de Kamui pero de Shion… ¿¡ES QUE SENSEI NO ME ESCUCHO LA MENTRIA! Dios…

Hola Kagamine-san – me dijo Kaito – no te preocupes sé que no te gusto y que mentiste – esto último me lo dijo en el oído para que nadie escuchara – está bien yo te ayudo si tú me ayudas ¿ok? Y olvida los formalismos dime Kaito

¿En… en serio? – Dije – ok ¡Kaito-nii!

Len P.O.V

Estaba tranquilo cuando oí a Rin gritar "¡Kaito-nii!", Pero ¿por qué le dice así? ¿No ve que es mayor? No debería estar con él, "OK, ENTONCES SOMOS AMIGOS ESTA BIEN RIN-CHAN" oí decir ahora a Gackupo, y se suponía que nosotros tres éramos amigos

*hora de recreo*

Rin P.O.V

Estoy feliz, ahora tengo más amigos y tengo que ir a hablar con onee-chan para saber si es cierto lo que dijo

*flashback*

Rin-nee – me dijo Alice – onii-chan está en la ciudad y va a venir a visitarnos mañana.

*end flashback*

¡Yay!, yo estaba corriendo a la azotea cuando de repente vi a Neru casi comiéndose a besos con Len, el por supuesto no me vio como en la mañana a él le valía si estaba ahí o no, eso duele, duele mucho… Salí corriendo de la escuela pero…

Len P.O.V

Cuando salí del salón, Neru llego como siempre y me abrazo pero lluevo vi que volteo para otro lado y luego me empezó a besar y como Neru es mi prometida le correspondí el beso pero 1 minuto después y ella ya me estaba comiendo literalmente, yo abrí los ojos y vi una pequeña figura rubia y ojos azules y de repente salió corriendo, ahí fue cuando mi cerebro capto todo y se entero que es figura era Rin, Salí corriendo para alcanzarla pero cuando finalmente la alcance la vi abrazando y apegándose mucho a Kaito por la ritmo de la respiración se veía que ella estaba llorando, ¿Es mi culpa o el estúpido de Bakaito le hizo algo?.

Kaito – dije - ¿Qué le hiciste a Rin? – ya me desesperaba y apretaba mis puños para que una vez por todas Kaito soltara a Rin y le diera a Kaito un puñetazo que para mi juicio se lo merece.

Mas bien, ¿que le hiciste tu a ella? – Me dijo Kaito y se notaba que quería reírse – Que ironía, mejor me la llevo a casa, ¿Está bien Rin-chan? – quería ahorcarlo pero en cuanto vi que Rin asintió, me quede como piedra.

Vamos a comer mucho helado Rin-chan te aseguro que te vas a divertir – oí decir a Kaito mientras se iba hacia la calle con Rin – también llamare a Gackupo, en casa hay alguien que te quiero presentar…

¿Desde cuándo Rin me ignora? Ella nunca ha sido confiada y menos con una persona que apenas conoce, de todos modos la maestra los va reprobar en esta clase…

*en el salón*

¡Len-san! Llega tarde a la clase – me dijo la sensei – y me podría decir donde están Shion-kun y Rin-san de una vez.

Sensei, Shion se llevo a Rin a su casa… - le conteste – dudo que los vea por la escuela…

¿¡QUE! – Grito Hatsune – pero Shion-kun no es así, me largo – con eso termino Hatsune y se fue corriendo vi que también se salió de la escuela porque la vi por la ventana.

Rin P.O.V (N/A: ¿acaso querían saber que hizo Rin en casa de Kaito? XD)

Esta tarde fue increíble, me divertí mucho y le enseñe a Kaito-nii y a Gackupo-nii la canción que escribí "imitation black" quería que Len cantara con ellos dos pero el tendría que hacer el papel de mujer y no sé si aceptara, pero para entretenernos la cantamos los tres y de alguna rara manera logre sonar como Len, tengo que ir a casa antes de que anochezca.

Kagamine – me dijo alguien, ese alguien era Neru – haz mi tarea – cuando me dijo eso me lanzo su mochila – después de todo soy la novia de tu mejor amigo, oh lo siento me equivoque tu eres un gusano que nadie quiere, así que deberías desaparecer.

Neru intento apuñalarme, pero tome el cuchillo lo voltee hacia ella y ella resulto herida aunque no lo demasiado como para morir ni desangrarse, ella intento varias veces pero el resultado fue el mismo ella resulto herida varias veces y se fue corriendo.

En cuanto entre a mi casa ahí estaba Hatsune Miku, llorando…

¿¡POR QUE! ¿Por qué me arrebataste a Kaito?... – ella seguía sollozando, logro darme lastima y la abrace.

A mí no me gusta Kaito, Hatsune-chan – dije mientras la apretaba mas – de hecho creo que le gustas a Kaito no lo se

E…en serio – dijo Hatsune hipando – p…perdón e…es que oí a L…Len decir que fuiste a casa de Kaito, ¿la paz? – Dijo mientras extendió su mano hacia mi – te lo voy a compensar, seamos amigas ¿ne?

E…está bien – dije – M…Miku-chan.

¡OKIIII! – Grito Miku – ¡Nos vemos mañana Rin-chan! Y perdón otra vez

No hay problema – conteste – mañana hay que comer juntas

Len P.O.V

Estaba regresando a mi casa cuando oí una vocecita

¡LEN-KUN! – grito Neru – mira lo que mi hiso Rin – ella sollozaba y tenía unas heridas horribles pero no graves, no era posible que Rin hubiera hecho eso además ni le importo ella decidió ser la señorita Shion – Len-kun ella es peligrosa no te le acerques por favor.

Es imposible… - dije – ella no haría eso…

Es que no me vez Len-kun – dijo Neru – ¿acaso te importa más ella?

No, tu sabes que te quiero – le dije – luego hablo con ella

Arigatou Len-kun – dijo Neru – yo me voy a casa…

General P.O.V

Neru iba a su casa y en el trayecto ella susurro

"Je, Rin no me lo vas a quitar tan fácil y mis heridas me ayudan… a separarlos de una vez…"

Yaaaaaaaaaaaay he terminado! Pero por dios, porque Neru!

Parte gruñona: odie escribir esa parte, porque a mí me tocan esas estupideces!

Parte inocente: de mientras yo contesto los reviews

Shina-19: sip todo mi ser también odia el neruxlen pero tengo que escribirlo porque es parte importante de la historia, de hecho el rinxlen si es la pareja favorita según una encuesta de vocaloid wiki y dA XD y no te preocupes Len se va querer hasta suicidar (metafóricamente) de tanto que lo torturare mujajajajajajajajaja, no te preocupes continuare la historia porque estoy en fanfiction para escribir porque me gusta no por fama y te puedo cambiar el dibujo de rinxlen por uno de un tierno Len neko? Muchas gracias TwT

Len: no aplastaras mi banana verdad *cara de perrito castigado*

Parte pervertida: Len… como que tu banana? Jojojojojojo lo que mi potente imaginación hace…

Len: O_o

Y guest: gracias por pensar que mi fic es lindo TwT y créeme voy a hacer a Len toda Sakura Kinomoto XD todo despistado como ella…

NOS LEEMOS!


	3. Mente confusa

Pachaaaaaaaaan! Aquí estoy! Y vengo a dar un aviso, Neru no será la mala de la telenovela ni nada de eso bueno será la mala por ciertos motivos que no diré, mas fácil hare un a Neru como Gasai Yuno a la inversa o sea que al principio psicópata y luego dulce, eso se llama tsundere ¿no? Además yo siempre tengo una razón para la historia todo es cuestión de esperar.

Parte inocente: los dibujos tarden debido a unos problemas de memoria, nada que ver con la computadora ni las USB más bien que los materiales se nos olvidan traerlos y llegamos como a las 7p.m a casa y nos ponen a trabajar en las tareas domesticas y no subimos ni hacemos nada.

Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece todo a sus respectivos creadores

Chapter 3: mente confusa

Me desperté a las 6 de la mañana y me sentía débil por alguna razón, creo que debería llamar a Miku-chan o al dúo de pervertidos, tome el termómetro y no creí lo que estaba viendo ¡39 grados! Con razón me siento débil.

- ¿Miku-chan?, estoy enferma y no creo que pueda ir al cine contigo – dije – espero que no te molestes, si quieres puedo decirle a Kaito-nii que vaya contigo.

- Rin-chan si haces eso juro que te ahorco, ni se te ocurra llamar a Shion-kun y si estas enferma no importa es muy lógico que no me voy a molestar – dijo Miku – es mas iré a cuidarte, ¡Prepárate para probar la famosa sopa Hatsune!

- Espera Miku… - dije pero Miku-chan ya había colgado, diablos y ¿ahora qué?.

Paso un buen rato cuando oí tocar la puerta, baje las escaleras para ver quién era pero en cuanto abrí la cerré en la cara de esa persona.

- ¡RIN! ¿¡POR QUE ME CERRASTE LA PUERTA EN LA CARA! – me dijo Len - ¡ABRE DE UNA VEZ ANTES DE QUE DERRUMBE LA PUERTA!

- No – conteste – lárgate, no te quiero ver

- Rin por favor abre, quiero hablar contigo – dijo Len

- Háblame pero la puerta nos va a separar, di lo que quieras pero si dices una palabra que no te conviene olvídate de regresar a tu casa.

- Abre y te digo…

De mala gana le abrí la puerta, Len me tomo de la mano y me arrastro hacia mi cuarto, no sé si estoy roja porque me tomo la mano o por la fiebre, cuando llegamos lo primero que él hizo fue aventarme a mi cama, ¿a…acaso es un pervertido?

- L…Len ¿Q…qué quieres hacer? ¡PERVERTIDO!

- ¿¡A QUE DIABLOS TE REFIERES! ¡LA PERVERTIDA ERES TU POR PENSAR QUE TE HARE ALGO! Lo que hare es cuidarte por que apenas me doy cuenta de que tienes fiebre – me dijo Len, desgraciada mente a veces me traiciona… la cara de Len era para sacar fotografía y colgarla, el estaba poniendo toallas mojadas en mi cabeza cuando me pregunto.

- ¿Por qué le hiciste daño a Neru? Tu sabes que ella es mi prometida y mas aparte tu quisiste ser la señorita de Shion

- Lo primero fue porque ella me daño primero técnicamente fue auto-defensa y ¿¡quién diablos te dijo que yo salgo con Kaito-nii!

- ¡NO ME MIENTAS! – grito Len y puso su cuerpo encima de mí, esta vez bendigo a la fiebre por que gracias a ella no se nota mi sonrojo, al menos eso creo…

- Lo repetiré, YO NO SALGO CON KAITO, porque tú me…

- ¡RIN-CHAN YA LLEGUE! – grito Miku, diablos y nos vio a mí y a Len en "esa" posición – jojojo Rin, no avisaste que Len estaba aquí, mejor los dejo solos para que sigan en sus "asuntos".

- ¡MIKU-NEE, NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS! – grite aventando a Len.

Después de explicarle a Miku lo que en realidad paso ella se sintió culpable por haberme interrumpido y paso un buen rato diciéndome lo siento aun que le dijera que no importaba.

- Ya se – dijo Miku – para compensarte, prueba la sopa Hatsune.

Al final resulto que la sopa Hatsune esa una sopa de negi, no soy fan del negi pero me comí un plato, veía a Len confundido como pensando algo, lo invite a tomar lo quisiera se lo tuve que repetir varias veces como si no me escuchara o estuviera en las nubes.

Bueno yo ya me voy, Rin lo siento si te cause un problema – me dijo Len y se fue con una cara de lo mas sombría y depresiva.

Mi celular sonó y vi que recibí un mensaje que decía

"Me dirijo a tu casa con Hentai Nasu, espero que estés bien y que no te moleste que llevemos a alguien" ATTE. Aisu

Yo ya sé que hentai nasu* es Gackupo y aisu es Kaito… Espera cerebro Kaito va a venir y Miku sigue aquí… esto será interesante

- Miku-chan – dije – va venir Kaito, ¿quieres quedarte o te quieres ir?

- ¡SHION-KUN! – grito Miku - ¡CLARO QUE ME QUEDO!

Unos minutos ellos dos llegaron, fue muy divertido y la pobre de Miku-nee se tropezaba cada vez que Kaito-nii la llamaba para pedirle algo, Miku-nee se veía muy tierna…

- Oye Kaito-nii que no vendrías con alguien – pregunte

Oh, cierto Kaito-kun* puedes entrar – dijo Kaito-nii

- Esto… hola mi nombre es Takeshi Kaito – dijo él, yo no cabía del asombro, atrás estaba mi onee-chan, y el chico era mi onii-chan…

- ¡Onii-chan! – grite – lo sabía, sabía que vendrías – yo estaba a punto de derramar lagrimas de felicidad

- Ahora que me acuerdo ya se conocen – dijo Kaito-nii.

- Así es, mis dos pequeñitas nee-chans están aquí – dijo onii-chan* mientras nos abrazaba.

La tarde paso como cualquier otra y ahora que lo recuerdo… Len estaba espiando cuando abrace a onii-chan pero ¿Por qué estaba espiando?, cuando todos se fueron yo me quede recogiendo todo, la fiebre ya se me había ido creo que la sopa Hatsune realmente funciona. Cuando subí a mi cuarto, ahí estaba Len dormido en mi cama a lado de una bolsa… ¿¡QUE! ¿¡POR QUE ESTA LEN EN MI CASA A ESTAS HORAS! intente levantarlo y cuando lo logre el me abrazo e hizo que me recostara junto a él.

- Idiota – dije - ¿Qué quieres?

- ¿No es lógico? – contesto – quiero que durmamos* juntos

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso eres idiota ya estamos muy grandes como para dormir juntos?

- Es que nunca dormí contigo cuando era pequeño así que aprovecho ahora, si te molesta me puedo ir

- No te vayas pero si dudan donde estas no me eches la culpa

- Hecho – cuando dijo eso el me abrazo y le correspondí el abrazo, así nos quedamos dormidos

Ya esta! En mi opinión se me hizo muy meloso… por cierto

*Hentai nasu = berenjena pervertida XD

*Aisu = helado

*Hay dos Kaitos pero solo uno se le dirá Kaito al otro se le llamara onii-chan o takeshi-san

*Según Word es durmamos no tengo la mas mínima idea

Parte inocente: a mí me pareció la cosa más hermosa que hay en el mundo *cara de fangirl agradeciendo el fanservice*

Parte gruñona: *aplasta banana de Len*

Len: Y ESO PORQUE!

Parte gruñona: por andar pegado a Rin y ser un pervertido sin escrúpulos

Len:

Rin: por qué debo ser yo la que duerma con él?

Parte inocente: Rin, primero lo primero es el fanservice

Rin: maldito fanservice

Yo: contestare el review que queda

Dannii-xD: me estaba matando de risa con tu comentario! Pues en este capítulo Len no dijo nada sobre a quién le creía y no lo hará (eso creo) je…je… enserio no quieres conocer a mi parte pervertida XD

Parte pervertida: porque siempre me desgracian la imagen!

Te la desgracias tu sola pervertida! Siguiendo, dA es igual a deviantART y pongo dA para abreviar, lo del dibujo de Rin estará listo en menos de unos dos días si quieres encontrar mi perfil en dA solo pon "Kagamine33" en google y te aparece a la primera, aunque pienso mandarte el link del dibujo por medio de un mensaje.

Dejen sus reviews y nos leemos!


	4. San Valentín

**Kyaaaaaaa! Siento mucho la tardanza! Pero mi escuela no me deja en paz, para mi todavía son vacaciones pero tengo que comprar todo de una vez**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece, crédito a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Chapter 4: san Valentín

Desperté en la casa de Rin, me levante e hice todo lo que tenía que hacer después de todo seguía siendo fin de semana, cuando fui a levantar a Rin vi que ella estaba despierta.

- Len ¿Qué haces despierto? Tú siempre fuiste un oso con sueño pesado – me dijo Rin.

- ¿Qué? ¿acaso no me puedo levantar a estas horas? – conteste.

- Si puedes así que no hagas tanto ruido que yo si quiero dormir – dijo mientras se volvió a acostar.

Rin se ve muy linda mientras duerme… tal vez ya estoy saliendo con alguien mas pero debo admitir que me gusta Rin pero soy su mejor amigo y ella tal vez me rechace, no es mi culpa que mis padres me hubieran comprometido con Neru de todos modos cuando les dije a mis padres que me gustaba Rin, ellos me gritaron diciéndome que no me lo permitirían.

Cuando fui a desayunar, Rin salió disparada hacia la cocina y empezó a cocinar.

- Rin no tienes por qué cocinar deja que un hombre se encargue – dije.

- en primer lugar tu eres el invitado y en segundo, pfff, si claro, ¿tu? ¿un hombre? Que buen chiste, tu llegas a la categoría Shota pero hombre jamás.

Mejor me callé antes de ser asesinado, Rin sabe cuánto odio el que me digan "shota" pero si le contesto ya estuvo que necesitare comprarme mi tumba.

El desayuno fue delicioso sobre todo la tarta de banana, adoro a las bananas casi tanto como a Rin, la tarde paso tranquila y yo me tuve que ir, recuerdo a la familia de Rin, eran los Namine y los Utaune todos tenían problemas… divorcios, problemas económicos, problemas de salud y otro montón de cosas. Cuando llegue a mi casa, me sumergí en un sueño.

Al día siguiente cuando fui a la escuela paso lo mismo de siempre como una rutina pero oí las platicas de al lado.

- Oye Kuroi-san ¿a quién le darás chocolate mañana? – dijo Takanashi.

- Tal vez le daré uno a Namine-kun y ¿tu Megpoid? – dijo Kuroi.

- ¿Yo?, pues es un secreto – dijo Gumi-san.

¡Cierto! Mañana es san Valentín y no lo recordaba, que estúpido soy.

- ¡Hey banana-kun! – me dijo una voz detrás de mi.

- Kaito… - susurre con rabia, aun me molesta lo que paso ese día.

- ¿Sabes? Comenzó a salir con alguien adivina quién es – me dijo.

- No lo sé Kaito, tal vez tu helado o Rin… - esto último lo dije en un susurro casi inaudible pero Kaito escucho.

- ¡¿YO? ¡¿CON RIN-CHAN? ¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! – grito Kaito – estoy saliendo con Miku, idiota.

¡¿Sale con Hatsune? Y el estúpido de mí creyendo que salía con Rin, de todos modos ¿Rin a quien le va a dar el chocolate?, La simple idea de que no sea yo me saca de quicio.

- ¡Rin-chan! – oí la voz de la peli verde – oye, ne dime ¿a quién le vas a dar el chocolate?.

- ¡Negi-chan! Tú ya sabes – dijo Rin, dios por favor que le diga – y no te lo repetiré.

- Neeee – hizo un puchero Miku – no me digas Negi-chan o yo te digo Orenji-chan.

- Dime como quieras – dijo Rin mientras se dirigía a su asiento.

La clase transcurrió como siempre y vi a Rin hablando con Megurine-san, estaban diciendo algo sobre los chocolates pero Rin me vio.

- Len, ¿que haces aquí espiando? – dijo Rin – como sea, solo te digo que iré a casa con Luka-chan y no me esperes.

- Rin, espera – dije mientras la tome de su mano – Dime a quien le darás el chocolate.

- No te lo puedo decir pero mañana seguro sabrás – dijo y me soltó.

Estaba por los pasillos pensando sobre mi pasado cuando de repente vi una mancha verde correr como si su vida dependiese de ello. Por accidente ella choco conmigo, era Megpoid-san platicamos un rato y de la nada nos hicimos amigos, le pregunte a quien le daría el chocolate y ella me hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie y me dijo que se lo daría a Gumiya, sonó la campana y tuvimos que regresar a clase.

Cuando sonó la campana de salida, Neru-chan me dijo que escucho un rumor de que la mitad de las chicas de nuestro salón me iba a dar un chocolate, cuando conseguí desprenderme de ella me dirigí a mi casa y el resto del día fue lo mismo.

Cuando desperté y salí a la calle vi todo lleno de rojo y rosa, un olor a chocolates se olía por el ambiente eso era señal clara de que todos estaban festejando san Valentín, cuando llegue a la escuela una mancha gigante se acercaba hacia mí pero eso no era una mancha gigante era un montón de chicas dándome sus chocolates, no sé como conseguí escapar pero lo logre.

En el salón decían los nombres de a quien buscaban y me buscaron un montón de veces hasta que…

- Rin-san te buscan en el pasillo – dijo nuestra sensei, no me lo puedo creer, un chico le dará chocolate a Rin… ¿Qué no se supone que debería haber sido al revés?.

Así pasaron unas 2 horas y unos 20 tipos de todos los grados le dieron chocolate a Rin y yo me estoy muriendo de rabia en mi lugar hasta que la campana del recreo sonó.

- Len-kun – me llamo Neru – di ahh – abri la boca y ella me dio un Pocky de sabor horrible, quien sabe donde lo habrá comprado.

- No quiero gracias, no sé porque pero este Pocky sabe horrible – dije.

- Len-kun… yo hice el Pocky – dijo Neru y empezó a llorar, me disculpe y ella sonrió.

- Len… - me llamo una voz conocida – ven, quiero hablar contigo a solas.

Seguí a Rin y ella me llevo al campo de sakuras y extendió sus brazos mostrando una pequeña caja.

- Len y…yo – ella decía, inhalo un poco y grito - ¡Yo te amo!.

* * *

**Y hasta aquí lo dejo y los dejare en suspenso!**

**Contestare los reviews!**

**Dannii-xD:**

**Yo también ME MORI DE RISA, tus reviews me hacen reír XD y créeme ellos llegaran más lejos, ok en tu próximo review lo va contestar mi parte pervertida. Jamás me ha tocado que alguien me acose así que tomate la libertada de hacerlo porque a mí no me molesta**

**Guest: si ya le seguiré continuando**

**Y por ultimo**

**Dekki yorokobi: dime que partes te confunden para poder corregirlas.**

**Fuera de eso gracias por los reviews que tuve en mi one-shot Yandelenka! Me hicieron feliz y como siempre los invito a leer el one-shot**

**Nos leemos!**


	5. La verdad

**Horitas!, siento actualizar tan rápido pero es que hoy si desayune arcoíris XD, y Dannii-xD prepárate porque voy a dar fanservice!**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece, todo a sus respectivos creadores**

* * *

Chapter 5: La verdad

Ayer tuve que pedirle ayuda a Luka-chan para hacer el chocolate aun que supongo que ella casi no hizo nada, en mi familia siempre me dicen que cocino excelente pero no les creo para nada.

Me esforcé mucho haciendo el chocolate incluso puse una banana en la mezcla, Luka-chan dijo que quedo bien y yo confió en su juicio.

En la mañana onii-chan y onee-chan tenían esa cara de pervertidos cursis encima de mí, deberían de hacer eso… Cuando llegue evite a Len todo lo posible pero la mancha gigante de chicas me ayudo a que nadie me viera, me pienso confesar en el recreo.

Cuando guie a Len por el campo de sakuras me sentía muy nerviosa, me voltee reuniendo todo el valor que tenia dentro de mi y dije.

- Len y…yo – decía e inhale un poco mientras mostraba la caja donde estaba el chocolate - ¡Yo te amo!.

- Rin… - empezó a susurrar Len, ahora va a decir que ya no seremos amigos y se alejara de mi – yo también te amo.

- ¿Qué…?, es un sueño y ahora me voy a despertar aunque no quiera… sentí unos brazos que me rodeaban y que una mano acariciaba mi mejilla.

- No estoy mintiendo – dijo Len mientras agarro el chocolate, lo guardo y luego vi que se acercaba a mi cara y posaba sus labios sobre los míos.

Todavía no me lo creo, el me beso…

- Len… - dije – o este es un sueño o me mataron a medio camino y estoy muerta…

Len se empezó a reír y me abrazo con más fuerza.

- No es un sueño y tampoco estas muerta – dijo – esta es la realidad…

- ¿Por qué…? – se oyó una voz que amenazaba con quebrarse.

- Neru… - susurro Len – lo siento pero ya sabias que yo no te quería a ti y que fue un compromiso hecho por mis padres.

- Sobre eso te voy a decir algo Len-kun – dijo Neru – acompáñame… no te preocupes Rin-san puedes venir creo que esto te va a interesar.

Seguí a Neru, ella nos llevo a su casa y nos pidió que tomáramos asiento.

- Perdón Len y Rin… - dijo Neru – la verdad es que a mí siempre me gusto Len pero cuando Len le dijo a sus padres que le gustaba Rin, sus padres actuaron de mala manera y me contactaron, me dijeron que los tratara de separar a toda costa, si lo hacía iba estar comprometida con Len y si no lo hacía me matarían o cualquier cosa, en ese tiempo estaba muy ciego por el amor y además de que no quería morir accedí pero como están ahora creo que todo esto de intentar separarlos ya no es mi incumbencia… otra vez p-perdón – con eso termino y empezó a sollozar.

Len y yo la perdonamos aunque Len estaba realmente molesto con sus padres y estaba diciendo un montón de cosas sobre abandonar su casa o algo así, nos dirigíamos a mi casa cuando Len dijo.

- Oye Rin, tú vives sola ¿no? – dijo.

- Si ¿Por qué? – conteste.

- He estado pensando que podría vivir contigo y alejarme de mis padres por un tiempo hasta que tenga 18, ¿Qué dices?.

- Pues… realmente no lo sé… está bien puedes quedarte conmigo – dije – Len… somos pareja ¿no es así?.

- Claro que sí, no lo vuelvas a dudar – me dijo.

Nos fuimos a casa de Len para que el hiciera maletas según él sus padres fueron a un viaje de negocios esta mañana y que no volverían en un mes así que no dude en entrar a su casa, era una casa realmente grande que parecía más mansión que casa a cambio mi casa es de lo más pequeña.

- O…oye Len – dije con cierta vergüenza – mi casa es mucho más pequeña ¿está bien?.

- Claro que está bien, el objetivo es que estemos juntos – dijo Len, sus palabras me conmovieron y no aguante a lanzarme encima de él mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

- Sabes Rin, no has cambiado nada… - dijo Len – de pequeña también me tacleabas mientras me dabas un abrazo y no solo a mi también se lo sigues haciendo a tu onii-chan, tu onee-chan, a Kaito, a Miku, a Luka, a Gackupo y a Gumi.

- No es mi culpa es que todos son muy abrazables y tu eres muy tierno por eso ere un shota – dije mientras me reía un poco.

- ¡No soy shota! – grito.

Empezamos a discutir y él me dijo Loli, no era justo así que tome una almohada y lo golpee con ella, así comenzamos una pelea de almohadas, luego empezamos a lanzarnos jarabes dulces, yo quede embarrada de chocolate y él me iba a lanzar un jarabe blanco sabor vainilla cuando por accidente el jarabe exploto en su cara y pues mi mente pervertida actuó a mil por hora y la de Len siguió mis pasos.

- ¡Pervertida! – grito Len al ver mi cara roja hasta las orejas – ¡¿por qué piensas eso?.

- Lo siento… -dije – yo creía que eras shota hetero*…

- ¡Que no soy shota! – grito, ya molesto – y te lo voy a demostrar.

El me aventó a su cama y el quedo encima de mi apoyándose con los codos para no aplastarme y me beso con ternura como si tuviese miedo a lastimarme pero el beso se torno más intenso y el metió su lengua en mi boca sin pedir permiso alguno, en ese momento se desato una batalla de lenguas que ninguno de los dos quería perder, yo empezó a dar los primeros pasos y desate la corbata de Len y le quite la camiseta, nos separamos para tomar aire pero Len no quiso quedarse atrás y empezó a darle pequeños besos a mi cuello pero no le basto y empezó a lamer las partes donde había chocolate.

- Espera… - dije jadeando - ¡Ah, Len! – gemí, estaba completamente muerta de la vergüenza por que Len me oyó gemir pero al parecer a él le gusto ese sonido.

- Rin… - dijo Len en un tono algo grave – sabes yo me preguntaba como sonarían tus gemidos, no aguantes si quieres gemir.

El empezó a meter la mano por debajo de mi camisa pero luego busco mis ojos como si estuviera pidiendo algo.

- Len… ¿Qué pasa? – dije algo preocupada.

- Perdón, no quise incomodarte… - dijo algo apenado – si no quieres que haga nada no lo hare.

- Está bien, no me incomodaste – dije mientras lo abrazaba – sigue…

- ¿eh? – dijo Len algo incomodado - ¿Rin, que quieres decir con "sigue"?.

- Que está bien, podemos seguir en lo que estábamos – dije.

Len me miro apenado y me beso con ternura pero…

- ¡¿LEN? – se oyeron dos voces - ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – se mostraron dos figuras de unos adultos…

* * *

YA ESTA! Pero para mi gusto quedo horrible… TuT

*hetero = que le gustan las mujeres, pero el shotacon es usado normalmente en el yaoi

Parte pervertida: yo contesto el review

Dannii-xD: si! Rin ya fue a por él! XD yo también me emociono con eso de las confesiones se me hacen de lo mas kawaii!, yo también te mando saludos y mira que ya ayude que llegaran más lejos (no tan lejos como quisiera pero me tengo que conformar) y Neru ya encontrara un consuelo y ahora que me fijo hay un montón de rubias en vocaloid…

O.o: yo tambien soy adicta a los fics no te procupes

Karol Uchiha: yo hare conti siempre!

Nos leemos!


	6. Vivir contigo

Mujajajajajajaja!** He vuelto!, he estado muy ocupada con unos parientes pero ahora ya se fueron y yo he vuelto! Me van a odiar pero tenía que escribir eso!**

**Disclaimer: vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

Chapter 4: vivir contigo

- ¡¿LEN? – se oyeron dos voces - ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? – se mostraron dos figuras que resultaron ser mis padres.

- pues… ¿que parece que estoy haciendo? – dije aun estando encima de Rin y sin camisa.

- ¡ALEJATE DE ELLA! – grito mi padre mientras le dio una bofetada a Rin - ¡TE HAMOS DADO TODO Y TU APUNTO DE ACOSTARTE CON ESTA CUALQUIERA!.

- ¡NO LE HABLES ASI! – empecé a gritar a todo pulmón mientras abrazaba a Rin - ¡TE GUSTE O NO ELLA ES LA PERSONA QUE MAS AMO!.

Al parecer mis palabras conmovieron a Rin y volvió a estrujarme sin importarle la situación en la que estábamos.

- Hijo la razón por la que no te dejamos salir con ella es porque ella te va a dar malas influencias – dijo mi madre intentando sonar coherente – mira ella huyo de casa y tu estas a punto de hacer lo mismo.

- Yo… - dijo Rin tomando la palabra por primera vez – me fui de casa porque mis padres eran igual que ustedes – ella empezó a tomar una expresión sombría y melancólica – no les recomiendo cometer el mismo error que ellos, si tanto me odian está bien yo no tengo problema con eso así que, con su permiso me voy.

Ella repitió las mismas palabras de despedida… que dijo el día que la conocí cuando fui a la feria pero esta vez no la dejare irse sola, tome la maleta y fui corriendo para alcanzarla, mis padres se quedaron atrás viendo me iba.

- ¡Len! – grito mi madre mientras quería seguirme pero mi padre la detuvo.

- Déjalo… - dijo mi padre – el tal vez se arrepienta y vuelva.

Ese día me quede a vivir con Rin, ella era demasiado cortes mientras hacía todo.

- Etto… Rin no tienes que hacer todo déjame ayudarte – dije.

- No, eres el invitado y no te dejare hacer nada yo me encargare de todo – dijo Rin.

- Me quedare a vivir aquí eso significa que no soy un invitado – dije – sabes parecemos esposos – cuando dije eso la abrasé.

- ¡¿Eh? P-por supuesto que no… - dijo Rin roja hasta a las orejas.

- Eres tan moe cuando te sonrojas… - le susurre en el oído ero no pude controlarme y lamí su oído.

- Ah… - Rin soltó un pequeño gemido pero no sabía que ese sería mi fin.

- ¡IDIOTA! – grito - ¡SABES QUE ODIO QUE TOQUEN MIS OIDOS! – volvió a gritar mientras me lanzaba una patada pero ella no supo que se vio toda su ropa interior cuando me lanzo la patada.

- Amarillo… - dije con la poca fuerza que tenía.

- ¿Eh? – me contesto Rin con cierta confusión.

- Tus bragas son color amarillo – le dije mientras solté una carcajada.

Ella me golpeo con un plato y de venganza piso una banana cuando la estaba comiendo después de eso nos sentamos a comer onigiri cuándo terminamos nos sentamos en el sillón para per algo en la televisión, yo no dejaba de mirar a Rin y no resistí el impulso de besarla, el beso se torno más profundo, yo quede encima de ella pero.

- ¡FELICIDADES A LOS TORTOLOS! –grito Miku mientras abría la puerta y entraban Kaito, Gumi, Gackupo, Luka y los hermanitos de Rin.

- Jojojo Miku llegamos en mal momento – dijo Gumi intentando no morirse de la risa.

- ¡NEE-CHAN! –grito el onii-chan de Rin mientras la abrazaba la onee-chan se lanzo a golpearme.

- ¡REGRESALE SU VIRGINIDAD Y PUREZA A RIN-CHAN! – gritaron Luka y Gackupo.

- Quiero helado… - dijo Kaito, todos le dirigieron miradas asesinas a Kaito.

- Rin… no quiero ser mala pero… - empezó a decir Gumi – estas mostrando tus bragas…

Rin estaba muerta de la vergüenza y salió corriendo a su habitación, tuve que explicarle a los demás que no habíamos hecho absolutamente nada, ellos hicieron una fiesta y despues de todo Rin y yo nos quedamos limpiando, ella me dijo que si quería conocer a su familia, yo acepte porque despues de todo quiero la aprobación de sus parientes.

Cuando nos íbamos a dormir Rin insistió que dormiría en el suelo pero yo no la deje e íbamos a dormir juntos pero volví a perder el poco auto control que me quedaba y me encime en ella.

- Rin… vamos a jugar algo sucio – le dije.

- P-pero… - empezó a decir pero la callé con un beso.

- ¿Pero qué? – le dije en un tono seductor.

- Sabes que – empezó a decir con un tono decisivo – al diablo con los vecinos, que se queden traumados no es mi problema.

- Entonces… ¿si o no? – le dije con el mismo tono de voz.

- Per-ver-ti-do – me dijo Rin resaltando las silabas – si.

Entonces la volví a besar con ternura y a la vez pasión esta vez fue ella la que tomo la iniciativa e introdujo su lengua en mi boca mientras desabrochaba mi camiseta y la lanzaba a la esquina de la habitación, solté un gemido en medio del beso pero claro yo no me quede atrás y también le empecé a sacar gemidos a Rin.

- L-Len – gimió ella mientras meta las manos debajo de su camiseta.

Estaba claro que esa noche iba a ser muy larga…

La mañana siguiente sonó el maldito despertador, yo me levante mostrando mi torso desnudo pero al parecer eso levanto a Rin y ella también se levanto mostrando su espalda desnuda y tapándose con la sabana.

- Rin… de verdad vas a traumar a los vecinos ayer gritaste como si fuera una actriz porno… - le dije mientras me reía.

- ¡Hey! – se quejo Rin – en ese caso todo el mundo escucho tu voz erótica.

- Pero tú me ganaste por mucho y además lo que paso demuestra que soy seme* y por lo tanto no soy shota.

- Si claro Len, recuerdas que gemiste mi nombre eso te convierte en uke* y shota – me contesto.

- No voy a discutir tenemos que levantarnos – le dije.

Cuando salimos listos de la casa los niños vecinos salieron corriendo mientras gritaban "¡LOS QUE ANOCHE GRITABAN MUY RARO NO NOS MATEN!", agradezco que tengan mente inocente y los adultos nos miraban con cara de miedo.

- Rin te dije que los traumaste – le susurre en el oído.

- Len tú también los traumaste – me dijo.

Entonces nos empezamos a reír, nos tomamos de las manos con los dedos entrelazados y nos dirigimos a otro día en la escuela.

* * *

Etto… dios qué vergüenza! Pero me morí de risa en algunas partes

*uke = pasivo

*seme = activo

Parte pervertida: yo contesto el review.

Dannii-xD: jajajaja, tanto te gusto el fanservice? Mira que ya puse otro XD y creo que ya dieron todos los pasos… Si Len algún día aceptare su naturaleza shota… y deberías dejar de adivinar lo que pienso! Y si eran los padres, también pueden haber muchas rubias en vocaloid por el calentamiento global… XD hablando de aliens… te gustaría leer un one-shot que voy a subir? Es que Rin será un alien XD y pues es todo.

Necesito ayuda! Debería escribir un one-shot de "Virgin suicides"? es que me encanto la canción y quería hacer un one-shot pero hay un Len yandere y ya hice Yandelenka y no sé si hacer otra con un Len yandere… y con quien emparejaría a Len? Es que no quiero repetir el Rinxlen con yandere Len y pues no se con quien emparejarlo, en mi opinión lo haría con una chica anónima.

Nos leemos!


	7. Conociendo

**He venido con un nuevo cap! Es que lo tengo que subir hoy por qué me voy de vacaciones 4 días y les prometí el cap hoy**

**Disclaimer. Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

Chapter 7: conociendo

El fin de semana iba ser un día especial para Len por que iba a ser el día que el conocería a la mayoría de la familia de la persona que más quería ya que buscaba su aprobación, Len se sentía nervioso ya que Rin le conto que era demasiada familia sobre todo los Namine ya que el bisabuelo tuvo la culpa de casarse 4 veces y tener un montón de hijos como si él y sus esposas fueran conejos.

Eran las 7 de la mañana cuando unos gritos levantaron a Rin y a Len de su sueño.

- ¿¡RIN QUE PASA?! – grito Len – ¡ALGUIEN SOLTO UN GRITO!.

- Neh – dijo Rin sin preocuparse del grito que había sido oído – Son mis primos.

"¿Sus primos montaron ese escándalo?" pensó Len completamente asombrado, se vistieron y bajaron las escaleras como si nada pero al momento que Rin abrió la puerta un montón de gente entro, Rin empezó a saludar a todos como si nada pero luego esa tranquilidad cambio cuando se sentaron en el sofá que había en la sala alguien se atrevió a hablar.

- Nee Rinny-chan, ¿Quién es él? – pregunto Satoshi.

- Bueno es por eso que llame a la mayoría – empezó a decir Rin – es que yo…

- ¡NOOOOOOO! – grito Jun – ¡¿RIN POR QUE?! ¡ERES MUY JOVEN!.

- Eh… - se quedo confundida Rin - ¿de qué hablas?

- ¡RIN-NEECHAN TENDRA UN HIJO Y SERA MI PEQUEÑO SOBRINO! – grito Hikari que era de las más pequeñas

- ¡¿QUE?! – gritaron los demás ya listos para darle una paliza a Len

Cuando los adultos amarraron a Len y los adolecentes traían el cuchillo Rin grito.

- ¡DIOS AHORA SE PARECEN A MIS PADRES, SOLO IBA A DECIR QUE ES MI NOVIO Y QUE SE LLAMA LEN PERO TUVIERON QUE AMARRARLO, NADA MAS FALTA QUE QUIERAN HACER LO MISMO QUE MIS PADRES! – grito Rin.

Fue entonces cuando todos sus parientes entendieron la situación y se empezaron a disculpar como si Len fuera el dios de la casa incluso se quisieron arrodillar para pedir clemencia de no ser por que Len los paro, Rin no estaba nada sorprendida ya que para ella su familia hacia demasiado drama sin importar que pequeñez fuera, "al menos Len no pregunto qué querían hacer mis padres…" pensó Rin agradecida pero su agradecimiento se esfumo cuando…

- Oye Rin ¿No le vas a decir a tu amorcito que iban a hacer tus padres cuando tuvieras novio? – dijo Satoshi con tono burlón.

- Cierto Rin dime – dijo Len mientras puso su cara de niño pequeño.

- Eh Satoshi estas sangrando por la nariz – cuando rin dijo es Satoshi no pudo evitar morirse de la pena - Len no pongas esa cara de shota maltratado te lo diré pero el trauma que te lleves no será mi culpa.

- Yaaaaaay – celebro Len – dime.

- Querían castrar (1) al pobre que fuera mi novio en este caso tu – dijo Rin con tono despreocupado.

Len intento salir corriendo de la casa a todo lo que sus piernas le permitieran pero los Namine no lo iban a dejar irse ni aunque fuera el fin del mundo.

- Oye Rinny-chan – dijeron Jun, Shinji y Satoshi al mismo tiempo – ten nuestro regalito – le mostraron una pequeña caja envuelta de papel.

En cuanto Rin recibió la caja sus tres primos o como ella les decía "el trió de pervertidos" ellos dijeron que la abriera a solas con Len, Rin arrastro a Len a su cuarto y se encerraron, cuando abrieron la caja Rin no evito sonrojarse y ponerse furiosa con sus primos.

- Rin ¿dinos que había en la caja? – canturrearon el trió.

- Su muerte… - dijo Rin con un aura asesina – los asesinare a los tres.

- NOOOOOO RIN PIEDAD – gritaron.

- Pidan clemencia – dijo Rin con la misma aura malvada.

- ¡Kyaaaaaaa, Perdón por poner pastillas anticonceptivas en la caja! – empezaron a chillar los tres.

- Pero Rin en serio tu eres la mas pervertida de la familia no me digas que no han hecho nada aun – dijo Jun en tono burlón – porque si dices que no ni siquiera tú te crees esa mentira.

Ese cometario hizo que Rin y Len se sonrojaran un montón y que por el asombro los tíos de Rin escupieran sus bebidas en la cara de Len, Jun se quedo con cara de "jaque mate", el resto de la tarde paso con chistes y algunos regaños pero en la noche la masa de gente ya no estaba en la pequeña casa.

- Rin jamás debiste aceptar ese reto de tomarte una botella de sake – dijo Len regañando a la dormida Rin o eso era lo que Len creía.

- Nee Len – dijo Rin algo entre dormida y despierta – te amo shota sin remedio… - termino de decir eso para caer otra vez dormida.

Len quedo sonrojado al oír esas palabras pero también se dispuso a dormir ya que al día siguiente iban a ser visitados por los Utaune.

En la mañana siguiente, Rin despertó con una jaqueca digna de un borracho y los Utaune llegaron según Len los Utaune eran igual de escandalosos que los Namine pero se decepciono al ver que Rin solo dijo la noticia y los Utaune se fueron, "vaya que crueles, ya me imagino cuando Rin anuncie su boda" pensó Len pero ese pensamiento basto para que se quemara en la duda.

- Oye Rin, ¿Qué pasara cuando vayamos a la universidad y cresamos? – pregunto Len con un tono preocupado.

- Len – empezó a decir Rin y solo un suspiro comprensivo – no pienses en el futuro ni en el pasado, solo vive el presente y si sigues dudando de que pasara déjame decirte que yo seguiré a tu lado sin importar que.

Solo basto que Rin dijera eso para calmar el corazón de Rin y se dispuso a limpiar los estragos de los Namine.

* * *

**YA ESTA! VOY A DECIR ALGO MUY CRUEL… EN DOS O TRES CAPITULOS SE ACABARA LA HISTORIA… pero no se preocupen que yo todavía tenido varios planes que están puestos en mi bio.**

**Responderé los reviews**

**Amy salas: me agrada que te haya gustado y si aprendí muy bien por qué ciertas personitas me enseñaron, eh soy la favorita de mama Amy? Yaaaaaay tengo una madre! Me puedes llamar hija no importa y no te preocupes yo también estoy muy loca y no importa que no haya comentado con los otros caps. Con saber que leíste estoy bien.**

**Dannii-xD: dios que te puedo decir…, te juro que si mi historia te hizo reír tu review también me estaba matando de la risa aunque en mi caso a mi familia ya sabe que estoy loca y no le tomo importancia a mi risa XD, TE ALEGRE EL DIA? Entoces te lo volveré a alegrar con algo de lo más gracioso que le paso a mi iPod, estaba revisando tu review en mi iPod y en la palabra porno se veía así ** yo creí que tu censuraste la palabra pero vi el review en la computadora y lo que en verdad paso fue que mi iPod censuro la palabra XD y no importa el review largo adoro los reviews largos!**

**Dempa sama: si Len se delato solito y yo también adoro a Len-seme! Creo que todas envidiamos a Rin… y me alegra que te gustara!**

**Dekki yorokobi: si… me encanta dejar a la gente traumada… como cuando hable de cosas ecchis con un primo mío y a lado estaba un niñito que se quedo traumado por mi culpa.**

**Karol Uchiha: Me alegra que te encantara! Neru no trama nada… tal vez… y aunque tramara algo no lo diría y ahora que pongo atención Neru no ha aparecido… tal vez aparesca luego.**

**Eh… unas palabritas para mi primito Fer que se tomo la molestia de haber leído "Yandelenka" y luego decirme una crítica constructiva: MUCHAS GRACIAS PEQUEÑO PRIMO! ERES MAS GRANDE QUE YO PERO TE DIRE PEQUEÑO! ME ALEGRA QUE TE GUSTARA PORQUE NO ERES DE LAS PERSONAS QUE HALAGAN LA ESCRITURA FACILMENTE Y ADEMAS NO ERES OTAKU Y AUN ASI TE ENCATO! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS *se inclina un montón de veces* Y MAS TE VALE QUE CUANDO SEAS DIRECTOR DE CINE ME DEJES HACER EL MINI CORTO DE YANDELENKA ANTES DE UNA PELICULA DE TERROR.**

**Y los reviews que han puesto en Telepatía también muchísimas gracias! También por los favs**

**Nos leemos.**


	8. Viaje con los Namine

He vuelto con otro episodio! Y les aviso que al final de la historia habrá un omake! Estará basado en algo que me paso en mi viaje XD nah saben que mejor lo hago ahora XD.

Disclimer: vocaloid no me pertenece.

* * *

Chapter 8: Viaje con los Namine.

Len estaba ahora mas nervioso que nunca en su vida, ¿Quién diría que los Namine los invitarían a él y a Rin a un viaje? Recordando como había sido la ultima visita de esa familia sabia que todo seria desastroso, el iba en el carro más pequeño con Hikari y su hermanita claro que también estaban los padres de Satoshi manejando el carro, Len se estaba preguntando como estaría Rin en la camioneta junto al trió de pervertidos, en cuanto el pensó eso Paty-san que era la madre de Satoshi aviso que harían una parada para comprar comida, Len aprovecho eso para ver como estaba Rin.

Jun se bajo para comprarse un helado, Len se fijo adentro y vio a todos dormidos menos Rin así que decidió que todo estaría bien.

Cuando Jun se subió todos habían despertado, Jun estaba abriendo su paleta helada pero en cuanto la probo empezó a ofrecer porque él no la quería, Rin y Satoshi la querían así que se turnaban para darle mordiscos a la paleta pero.

- Dame esa paleta – dijo Satoshi arrebatándole la paleta a Rin y metiéndose la paleta en la boca.

- ¡Oye es mi helado! – hizo puchero Rin mientras agarraba el helado.

Satoshi no se quiso rendir así que tomo el helado con mas fuerza hasta que el helado salió volando, Rin y Satoshi se empezaron a empujar para agarrar el helado y empezaron a mancharse con chocolate del helado, cuando agarraron el helado al mismo tiempo empezaron a empujarse dejando mas manchas en su ropa pero por accidente parte del helado cayó encima de Satoshi y en el ojo y el pelo de Rin.

Después de todo nadie comió helado porque se mancho en la ropa de Satoshi y Rin.

- Diablos… - se quejo Rin – parece como si me hubieran manoseado – dijo mientras inspeccionaba su ropa.

- Hmp – empezó a hacer puchero Satoshi – no es mi culpa… - empezó a tener los ojos llorosos – bua mi helado…

Rin se quedo desconcertada con el berrinche de Satoshi pero sabía que era de broma así que no le tomo importancia, Jun empezó a reírse de lo que había pasado hace un momento y se empezó a burlar de Rin y Satoshi parecían que habían sido manoseados, sobre todo Rin porque tenía el pelo todo revuelto.

- Moooh Rin-chan parece que viviste una de las escenas de tu porno gay* – dijo Jun sin descaro alguno.

- Cállate Jun, tu sabes que no me agrada el yaoi – dijo Rin.

Todos se empezaron a Reír sobre el aspecto de Rin y Satoshi.

- ¡Tu Satoshi idiota! – dijo entre risas Rin – ¿¡para que te peleabas por una estúpida paleta!?.

- Hola~* - canturrearon el trio de pervertidos con cara de "mira quien lo dice".

- Lo peor es que la vainilla parece leche – dijo Jun con intenciones de decir algo con doble sentido.

-¡PERVERTIDO! – grito Satoshi.

- Están de testigos que yo no dije eso – dijo Rin muriéndose de la risa.

Todos seguían riéndose como si fuera el fin del mundo y lo peor es que la risa de Jun parecía risa de ardilla, Satoshi empezó a quedarse dormido mientras los demás seguían riéndose e intentando despertar a Satoshi, los que quedaban despiertos empezaron a intentar hacer una mentira para que los adultos no malpensaran nada.

- Que tal si decimos que llovió helado – dijo Shinji lo cual provoco que Jun y Rin se le quedaran viendo con cara de "are you fucking kidding me?".

- Ya se, que tal si decimos que yo traía el helado pero que en una curva el helado salió volando y cayó encima de Satoshi y yo – dijo Rin triunfante.

Todos asintieron y dijeron que estaba bien.

En una hora después de todo eso volvieron a detenerse por comida, Rin evito a toda costa bajarse y evitar que Len la viera en ese estado pero nada de eso funciono y Len se asomo a la camioneta, la cara que Len puso al ver la ropa de Rin era inigualable.

- R-Rin – dijo Len con cara de espanto - ¿Q-Que te ha pasado?.

- El estúpido de Satoshi se peleo por un maldito helado – dijo Rin despreocupada – No me violaron Len.

- ¿Qué le hicieron al pobre helado? – dijo Kaito con cara llorosa.

Len seguía con una cara de espanto sin saber que hacer así que solo volvió a subir al auto de los padres de Satoshi, todo iba bien hasta que oyó un cantico y a dos personas que le podían hacer competencia a Meiko.

- ¡WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS MY FRIENDS~! – cantaron Rin y Jun, se veían tan estúpidos que parecían borrachos sin remedio.

Ellos se empezaron a reír como idiotas, Len se quedo desconcertado con la actitud de Rin porque cuando él la conoció era muy fría y no sonreía nunca y ahora se estaba riendo con la despreocupación de un drogado.

- Descuida Len – dijo el padre de Satoshi – ella siempre ha sido así, primero fría y luego una loca.

Len solo asintió y volvió al auto, grave error.

- Len-nii parece una chica ¿no crees nee-chan? – dijo Hikari mientras se abalanzaba a Len.

- Si, ¡hay que vestirlo y adornarlo! – grito Haruka mientras aventaba a Len adentro del carro.

Todo el transcurso parecía tranquilo hasta que desgraciadamente llegaron al hotel donde se iban a hospedar.

- Pfff – se empezó a querer reír Rin – jajajajajajajaja.

- No es gracioso – dijo Len serio.

- Shota, shota, eres un shota – dijo Rin burlándose.

Lo que paso fue que las pequeñas primitas de Rin obligaron a Len a ponerse un traje de marinerito afeminado (N/A: el de magical nuko lenlen), cuando toda la familia lo vio así, todos se empezaron a reír a carcajadas.

- Len ahora ponte un traje de baño para chicas – dijeron el trió de pervertidos.

Len se hecho a correr antes de que lo atraparan y le pusieran ese traje, ese solo fue el comienzo de un fin de semana bastante largo.

* * *

Notas

*porno gay = yaoi pero Jun le dice así al yaoi.

*hola = a veces los mexicanos dicen así en vez de decir "mira quién habla".

Y pues lo del helado si me paso en mi viaje a Vallarta.

Contestare reviews.

Dannii-xD: pues mira que los Namine los base en mi familia y yo sigo viva, el trió de pervertidos en realidad se llaman Fer, Toñito y Alexis pero también estoy en ese grupo XD. Lo sé pobre Len que bueno que Rin no vive con sus padres XD. Mi iPod no es inocente! Una vez me mostro hentai cuando estaba viendo cosas lindas y me quede traumada… y mi iPod también te manda saludos (Créeme mi iPod parece estar vivo D:)

Amy salas: QUE BUENO QUE TE ENCANTO QuQ! Si lo sé debo ser igual a mi mami, yaaay mi mami está orgullosa de mi! Y sabes que yo te perdono no importa que me hubieras dejado en el camión XD lo que no te perdono es que no me dieras un peluche y si me fue bien en el viaje!.

Abril Alice Nightray: se te hizo lindo?... wow, me alegra que te haya hecho reí y lo se Len es un shota seme y me encanta cuando es así! Y si da vergüenza que te regalen eso…

Yuki Kagamin3: Hola también! En serio adoras mi historia? Yo también amo el RinxLen! CHOCALAS! No importa si se te olvida comentar yo también he leído una historia tuya pero se me olvida comentar, yo también estoy acostumbrada a que me digan loca pero ya me imagino como estabas en el ciber y las caras de los tipos XD, yo también amo lo pervertido y no debe darte pena decir eso, te tienes que violar a Len!? Me lo prestas un dia! Ok no… que era Mitsuke ta? No me acuerdo que era.

Dekki yorokobi: lo sé pobre niño XD a mí también me cae bien la primer familia XD (parte gruñona: idiota es nuestra familia).

Superlola134: muy buena idea…


	9. Lo ultimo

**Wiiii! He vuelto dudes! Y desgraciadamente la escuela me quita demasiado tiempo, estoy toda adolorida TwT desgraciadas 2 horas de boliche.**

* * *

Chapter 9: Lo ultimo…

Era otro día de escuela como cualquier otro, Len estaba sumamente cansado debido al viaje que había hecho con los Namine, definitivamente Rin lo torturaría con las fotografías que ella y sus primos habían tomado, sumido en sus pensamientos, Len no se dio cuenta de que él y Rin estaban por llegar tarde.

- ¡Apúrate tortuga! – gritaba Rin en medio de su carrera a el instituto.

- Piedad… Rin por favor… no corras… - dijo Len cansado y entonces cayó al suelo.

Rin se asusto al ver a Len acostado en el suelo, así que tomó una varita y empezó a picar a Len con la varita, preguntándose si él seguía vivo pero a Rin se le ocurrió una muy brillante idea así que dejo el palito donde estaba y luego grito.

- ¡Len, en la escuela hoy es el día de la banana y todo es gratis! – grito Rin.

Len se levanto como si no hubiera estado cansado y tomo a Rin de la mano para luego echarse a correr pero su día de la banana fue totalmente arruinado al ver que Rin le había mentido. Cuando Rin y Len llegaron a su salón, Kaito y Miku aparecieron de la nada y empezaron a atacar de preguntas a Len, todos se sentaron es sus lugares cuando el sensei Kiyoteru llego.

- Kagamine Rin, te buscan – dijo Piko.

Rin se levanto y fue a la puerta con toda tranquilidad pero esa tranquilidad fue totalmente interrumpida por otra cosa, solo se vio a Rin correr y abrazar a Len, todos tenían dudas pero esas dudas se desvanecieron al oír gritar a dos voces maduras.

- ¡Kagamine Rin, señorita, ven y no huyas que tenemos bastante de que hablar! – se oyó y dos figuras adultas se mostraron.

- Papá… Mamá… - susurro Rin.

Len sintió escalofríos recorrer su espalda, el ambiente estaba realmente tenso mientras los padres de Rin y la misma Rin estaban intercambiando miradas desafiantes, los demás veían esa escena como si fuera una telenovela incluso el sensei Kiyoteru no hacía nada en contra de lo que veía.

Los padres de Rin arrastraron a Len y a Rin al pasillo, encontrándose también con los padres de Len pero el ambiente era tan tenso que Rin exploto en gritos lo cual desencadeno una discusión entre todos hasta que el padre de Rin hizo una pregunta bastante indebida.

- ¡¿USTEDES QUE TAN LEJOS HAN LLEGADO?! – grito.

Eso hizo que tanto Len como Rin se sonrojaran, ambos bajaron sus cabezas mientras intercambiaban miradas un tanto apenadas, el padre de Rin noto eso lo cual hizo que su sangre comenzara a hervir de tanto enojo proporcionado hasta que Alice, Takeshi, Kaito y Miku aparecieron para parar esa discusión antes de que se empezaran a golpear.

- Ustedes van a tener un castigo, Rin va estar encerrada con los padres de Len y Len con los padres de Rin ¿entendido? – dijo Miku – además de que está prohibido golpear a cualquiera que este encerrado – eso hizo que el padre de Rin soltara un "tsk" – y no se atrevan golpearse o si no llamaremos a la policía.

Rin, Len y sus padres querían matar a Miku por la idea que tuvo pero Takeshi y Alice se unieron a su propuesta, cuando todos habían estado encerrados, Miku y Kaito no evitaron soltar un suspiro debido a que ya se esperaban como resultaría todo eso.

En donde estaban los padres de Rin y el pobre de Len, todo era absolutamente tenso pero aun así la madre de Rin no perdió cordura y se levanto del sillón donde estaba sentada, exhalo un poco y luego dijo.

- Mi nombre es Haruka Kagamine y el es mi esposo Tamaru, mucho gusto Len – dijo y sonrió.

Pero eso hizo que Tamaru se enfadara aun más y él se levanto tomo de la corbata a Len y le estrello n uñetazo en la cara, Haruka intento detenerlo antes de que Len saliera más lastimado pero empezaron a salir lágrimas de los ojos de Tamaru, eso hizo que Len quedara sorprendido.

- ¡Devuélveme a mi tesoro más preciado! – empezó a gritar Tamaru - ¡TU NO TIENES DERECHO A ESTAR CON ELLA! ¡TU NO LA VISTE CRECER Y NO LA CUIDASTE! Tu… - el no pudo más y se echo a sollozar.

Haruka también se echo a llorar y Len se dio cuenta de por qué lo odiaban tanto, así que él se agacho y se puso en la poción de un sirviente en frente de los padres de Rin y levanto su cabeza para mostrar un rostro lleno de determinación.

- Juro que protegeré a Rin, no importa si la tengo que proteger de mi mismo, ella será mi princesa y yo seré su sirviente que la protegerá hasta que suelte mi último aliento, yo lo juro… - dijo Len determinado y sin arrepentirse de sus palabras.

Haruka y Tamaru solo voltearon a verse, sonrieron y solo asintieron como muestra de aprobación, lo cual provoco que Len soltara una enorme sonrisa.

Lástima que donde estaba Rin el ambiente no era tan agradable, los padres de Len solo le dirigían miradas asesinas a Rin pero ella no se intimido para nada.

- Rara… - soltó Makoto que era el padre de Len.

Mas esa palabra no recibió aluna respuesta.

- Cariño… - dijo Sakura - ¿sabes? Yo prefiero que Len se quede con quien él quiera, así que por mi parte, Rin-chan cuida bien a Len – finalizo con un tono cariñoso y casi maternal.

Eso hizo que el Makoto se tranquilizara un poco y luego sonriera con convicción.

- ¿sabes qué? No entiendo porque hice tanto alboroto por algo tan estúpido – empezó a burlarse – por mi quédate con Len peo si le destrozas el corazón ya verás cómo te va – dijo con una risa.

Rin soltó una sonrisa casi imposible de ver.

Miku, Kaito, Takeshi y Alice observaron todo desde el principio as que abrieron las puertas de ambas casas, Rin y Len se abrazaron con fuerza siendo observados por medio mundo, Tamaru tomo del brazo a Len y le dijo.

- Cuídala… - susurro en el oído de Len – es lo último que te pido…

Len asintió para voltear y ver a una Rin preocupada por el moretón en su mejilla, Len rio al ver esa cara, así que los padres de Rin decidieron jugarle una broma.

- Oye Len – grito Tamaru – Tenemos cita para castrarte ¿ok?

Len quedo con cara espantada mientras los demás se reían fuertemente.

Fin

* * *

**PERDON! PORFAVOR NO TENGAN QUEJAR POR EL FINAL! ,BUUUUUUUUUUENO ya termine! Perdón por no actualizar pero es la estúpida escuela y aviso que el próximo episodio es el epilogo! Y shi ni modo u.u peo tengo varias ideas aun! Por ejemplo: Rin será una aviadora de la segunda guerra y pasaran otro montón de cosas, no se pierdan esa historia!.**

**Parte inocente: buaaaaaaaaaaa, ya se acabo pero vamos a contestar los reviews.**

**Amy salas: Jo mami, ni modo ya me conseguí llaveros de Rin y Len! Wah no salió una campeona, salió una campeona en proceso de maduración XD, wah en serio te dio risa casi todo? He… mamá no queria saber lo de las horas de parto e.o.**

**Dannii-xD: Mother of god!? LOL, no esta tan increíble (según yo)… entonces te gusta la relación que tengo con mis familiares XD? No te preocupes mi primo Toñito le sigue diciendo al Yaoi "porno gay", me morí de risa con lo que pusiste "(naah, es lo mismo xD)" yo también me lo imagine con todo y memes XD por cierto ahora mi iPod me censuro "fuck" XDDD, Len no pensó que Rin fue violada pero Rin insinuó eso, YO TAMBIEN DIGO QUE LEN ES UN SHOTA Y POR ESO LO ADORO! (Nah, me gusta más el bishonen). Sabes? Mis primos leyeron tu review y todos se quedaron con cara de "WTF!?" Y si les mande tus saludos, no te preocupes yo también saludo personas que no conozco XD, Len no se salvo… has visto en google imágenes un beso bien kawaii de Rin y Len? Pues lo volví a ver con viñeta entera y era hentai o.e, mi familia no es genial, es rara, lo de toy story todos lo hemos vivido (al menos eso pienso yo)**

**Lily Magane: en serio te encanta mi humilde y rara historia? YO TE APOYO! NOS COMPARTIMOS A LEN!? Anda di que si *cara moe* no importa, yo también tengo mi parte pervertida y psicópata, Bueno… preguntaste como se hace los bebes, se hacen con bastante amor XD.**

**Dekki yorokobi: en serio todos tienen una familia así? Yaay no estoy sola en el mundo!.**

**Yuki Kagamin3: o seas floja, conéctate XD! Lo sé, incluso vamos a hacer un mural en mi escuela y yo dibuje a Len en Lovelessxxx y a Miku en Love is war y pues mis compañeros eligieron al Len sin saber que es hombre XDD ahora Len estará en un mural vestido de mujer XDD, si… deberías haber visto como nos reímos mis primos y yo con lo del helado XDDD, e-en serio!? Y-Yuri en tu celular!? OMG que trauma! Bueno me conformo con Reiku! *Abraza a Reiku* tal vez mamá Amy tiene varias favoritas eso no me molesta, gracias por la aclaración! Y si tuve una Bad End Night!**

**Y pues no leemos!**


	10. Epilogo

**Estoy escribiendo en el lugar más extraño para escribir O.o y como saben esto es el epilogo u.u **

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid no me pertenece**

* * *

Chapter 10: Epilogo

Los años pasaron normalmente Rin y Len seguían juntos aunque siempre estuvieran peleándose por cosas realmente absurdas, Miku y Kaito arrastraban a Rin y Len para que ellos no se separaran, Rin decidió encontrar a alguien para Neru pero Neru se le adelanto y ahora tiene un muy buen amigo llamado Nero y mejor ¿porque no pronto son algo más que amigos?

- Len, es extraño todo lo que hemos pasado… - dijo Rin recordando cómo se habían conocido.

- Tienes razón – dijo Len – nuestro encuentro no fue de lo más normal.

Rin abrazo a Len como si su vida dependiera de ello y él le correspondió el abrazo con la misma ternura y oyeron el timbre sonar, cundo fueron a ver quién era se encontraron con la sorpresa de que Luka y Gackupo estaban sonriéndoles pero su sorpresa fue aun mas grande al ver a un pequeño niño asomarse con timidez.

- ¿¡Luka-chan!? – dijo Rin sorprendida - ¿acaso tu y Gackupo-nii…?.

- ¡Si! – dijo Gackupo con alegría – y este pequeño se llama Luki, Luki saluda a tus tíos Rin y Len.

- H-hola… - dijo el pequeño Luki sonrojándose.

Rin no evito chillar debido a la ternura de Luki y Luka solo sonrió mientras veía a su pequeño hijo aferrarse a su camiseta, Luki se desprendió de Luka y fue a recoger algunas flores amarillas que vio, luego se dirigió hacia Rin y el sonrojo de Luki incremento aun mas para luego decir.

- C-cuando yo crezca – tartamudeo y se sonrojo aun más – M-me casare c-contigo R-Rin-chan.

Eso hizo que Rin se sintiera halagada pero Len se quedo helado al oír esas palabras, claro también se sintió bastante celoso mientras Luka y Gackupo solo reían con complicidad.

- Perdón Luki-kun, yo ya estoy casada con alguien que quiero mucho – contesto Rin mientras Luki ponía una cara de decepción.

- Entonces… ¡competiré contra quien se interponga entre nosotros! – grito Luki perdiendo toda timidez.

Len rio al ver a Luki declararle la guerra indirectamente, tomo la mano de Rin y entrelazo sus dedos con los de ella, Luka, Gackupo y Luki se fueron pero su tranquilidad no duro nada porque vieron una bufanda azul acercarse.

- ¡Tío Len, Tía Rin, Hola! – grito la que portaba la bufanda azul.

- Kaiko-chan, Hola – dijeron Rin y Len al unionismo.

- Moh, Rin, ¿Cuándo nos darás sobrinos a mí y a Kaito? – dijo una mujer de coletas.

Así es la hiperactiva Hatsune Miku ya era toda una mujer mientras Kaito iba siguiéndola con un montón de bolsas de helado, Kaito pudo haber crecido ero era igual de inmaduro que antes y su hija Kaiko era como el clon de Kaito en versión femenina.

- Miku no quiero tener hijos aun, yo no soy tu o Luka – dijo Rin soltando en largo suspiro.

Debido a la pervertida actitud de Rin, todos pensaban que ella sería la primera en tener un hijo pero al parecer todos se equivocaron, claro Rin estaba bastante consciente de que Len quería un hijo y los constantes ruegos de Len eran bastantes seguidos.

- Rin porque eres tan cruel conmigo – dijo Len mientras hizo un puchero – sabes que yo quiero tres hijos y vivir en una casa en el campo*.

- Len no pidas cosas imposibles, jamás te daré una casa en el campo – dijo Rin.

- Bueno Kaiko y yo vamos a ir a la convención de helado – dijo Kaito – y como todo padre, lo siento yo me tengo que ir porque los helados me esperan.

- E-espera Kaito – dijo Miku mientras lo seguía dejando a Rin y a Len solos.

Rin solo se quedo pensando y se fue a sentar en el sofá, Len la siguió y se recostó en sus piernas pero inmediatamente hizo que Rin también se acostara y la abrazo mientras le daba pequeños besos en el cuello, Rin volteo por inercia y termino dándole en beso en los labios a Len, el cual el profundizo.

- Oye Len – dijo Rin cuando se separo de Len – tal vez he cambiado de opinión – al terminar de decir eso le dijo otro beso en los labios.

- Len comprendió que quería decir ella y celebro internamente, tal vez todos se pondrían felices también.

Fin

* * *

***Referencia a"like, dislike" **

**Mi mi mi mi mi… pues debo darle las gracias a todos los que leyeron esta humilde historia TwT y que no se desesperen ya tengo en proceso mi próxima historia.**

**MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS A TODOS MIS LECTORES!**

**Dannii-xD**

**Amy Salas**

**Dekki Yorokobi**

**Yuki Kagamin3**

**Karol Uchiha**

**Dempa sama**

**Shina-19**

**Y a los varios Guest.**

**Muchas gracias a todos! Y nos leemos luego en otra historia!**


End file.
